For a number of years cans, particularly beverage cans, have employed self mounted openers wherein structure mounted upon the can lid permits an opening to be formed in the container providing access to the contents without employing a conventional can opener. In past years, the majority of containers of this type were commonly called "pop-top" or "pull ring" cans, and the opening structure usually included a metal ring which was riveted, or otherwise affixed, to a sealed tear-away closure defined on the can lid, the closure usually being defined by a scored line which permits the can lid material to be readily severed upon a sufficient pull being applied to the ring. When using pop-top cans the ring and scored closure were completely removed from the can, and often improperly discarded as to constitute litter.
In that the pull rings are relatively small, and the edges thereof are sometimes rather sharp, it is not uncommon for the user to cut a finger when opening a pop-top can. Danger to the fingers often occurs when an individual must open a plurality of pop-top cans in a relatively short time interval, as often occurs in commercial establishments.
A number of proposals have been made for implements usable with pop-top cans wherein the implement, rather than the fingers, operates the pull ring, and the implement holds the pull ring to discourage improper discarding thereof. Examples of such disclosures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,459,075; 3,460,411; 3,656,375; 4,120,216 and 4,133,228.
A number of states have now passed anti-litter or "bottle" statutes which prevent the distribution of beverage cans or containers having self-mounted opening devices which may be separated from the can, such as with the pop-top can and pull ring. In order to comply with the anti-litter laws of these states beverage containers utilizing self-mounted openers employ an opening system using tabs commonly called "stay-on-tabs". Such tabs are permanently affixed to the beverage can lid and function as a lever to inwardly displace and deform a scored closure defined on the container lid. The closure is forced inwardly by raising of the tab, and while the tab is pivoted relative to the can lid, it remains attached thereto with the result that access to the container contents is provided and neither the closure or tab is separated from the container.
Stay-on-tabs, prior to use, include a handle end which is located adjacent the can lid, often below the level of the can lid rim, and in order to permit the tab to be gripped for operation the user must use the fingernails to preliminarily raise the tab handle end sufficiently to permit adequate finger gripping for raising the tab handle to inwardly deflect the scored closure. The effort required to raise the tab handle often injures the fingers and fingernails, and if a plurality of containers must be opened extreme discomfort, cuts and bleeding is often encountered.
Opening implements such as those disclosed in the above identified patents for pop-top cans have not been widely distributed for stay-on-tab containers, and to the applicant's knowledge an opener implement for stay-on-tab containers has not been available.
It is an object of the invention to provide an opener for use with stay-on-tab containers wherein the opener may be readily inserted upon the tab, and functions to augment the opening action of the tab upon the opener being lifted to raise the tab.
A further object of the invention is to provide an opener for stay-on-tab containers wherein the opener is of an economical construction, may be readily manufactured and shipped, and permits the tab to be readily operated without danger to the hand or fingers.
In the practice of the invention the opener comprises a generally flat, stamped, steel body of elongated form having a nose end and a rear end. The body is of such length that the portion adjacent the rear end constitutes a handle, and the nose end is somewhat pointed to define an apex which serves as an abutment for imposing a leverage force upon the container tab, or scored opening.
The body is lanced intermediate the nose end and handle portion in a manner transverse to the body length wherein a bridge is defined extending from the lower side of the body which forms a base substantially parallel to the body plane and spaced there below. The base is affixed to the body by support elements formed of the body material, and the body, base, and support elements form a substantially rectangular opening adapted to receive the handle portion of a stay-on-tab. The bridge base is provided with a champhered or oblique surface which forms a sharp front edge on the bridge base facilitating entry of the tab into the bridge opening.
The opener is inserted upon the tab handle until the forward edge of the bridge base encounters the rivet holding the tab upon the can lid, or the tab structure adjacent the rivet, and at that time the apex of the nose end of the body is usually located directly above the abutment portion of the tab which is to impose the downward force upon the scored closure. Accordingly, upon the operator raising the handle portion of the body the fact that the tab handle portion is located within the bridge intermediate the bridge base and body will raise the tab about its rivet, which functions as a fulcrum, and both the tab and body nose end will impose a downward force upon the scored closure at the desired location to force the scored closure inwardly and provide access to the can contents. After use, the opener is merely pulled from the tab handle, and the tab may be pushed toward the plane of the can lid either by the body prior to removal thereof, or with the fingers, after the opener is removed from the tab.